


A Study in Pink

by SHSL_Thief_of_Light



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gore, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Knifeplay, M/M, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:43:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Thief_of_Light/pseuds/SHSL_Thief_of_Light
Summary: It's not the first time Shuichi finds himself tied-up at Oma's room. But this time the little rat is starting to scare him.





	A Study in Pink

It’s 2am already? I’m still not sleepy. I turn my eyes to the book again, wishing they would begin to close. But I can’t stop thinking on the situation we were in. I can’t sleep and I can’t read either. “Great…” I murmur for nobody.

Almost as an answer to that, a noise outside, a loud “thud” right outside my door makes me jump of my chair. Now what? I close my book, get my pocketknife and go to the door. I try to listen better and… another sound, farther away echoes. Carefully I open the door of my room. And…

There is no one there. I look around. Everything is still. This fucking game is already getting in my head. When I’m about to close the door, I hear the something breaking. The hall is still quiet, but I notice something. One door is slightly open. Oma’s room.

If this is another one of the pranks of that rat boy, I swear… I walk slowly to his room, with my ears trying to get anything, but there’s nothing more. It’s when I put my hand on the knob that I hear something.

“Help! It’s…” And then the voice is muffled. The voice of Kokichi. My rat boy. My brain goes off for a moment and I just barge into the room, knife in hand. “Kokichi!” I howl like a wounded wolf. But there’s no one there. One vase in pieces on the floor is the only thing different from when I was here last night.

I stop on my tracks. Is this just a prank? This time Oma outdid himself… Before I can look for the little shit, I feel a sharp pain in my tight. I feel someone taking out the knife of my hand and the last thing I remember is hear someone saying: “Thanks! I think I'll use this later. Sleep well…”.

* * *

It takes several minutes for me to know that I’m awake, the dizziness still making think about anything hard. I’m in Oma’s room. I can see the weird white board with our photos in. And I’m… tied to a chair? I look at my legs and see that they are tied apart on the chair’s feet. My arms are behind me, tied together.

“O-oma? Oma… Help me...” I try to speak, still too weak to do anything more than whisper. My thoughts are slowly coming back as though they must pass through molasses. I feel tears coming out of my eyes and leaving wet paths on my face until they fall to my chest.

I’m already fully awake when I hear a sound. The room’s door open and closes, a cheery voice floating towards me: “Oh, you're awake!” I hear a giggle “Sorry about the needle. The goon that should have brought me the sleeping pills didn't show, so I had to improvise”.

I hear Oma approaching, behind me. “Don't worry, this won't happen again, I don't tolerate incompetence in my organization.” His voice is sharp and loaded with malice that I’ve never heard before.

“M- mm.... Kokichi... I... Can you just... untie me...? I... I’ll... let you do whatever to me... You know that...” It wouldn’t be my first time tied to this chair. But last time was different. Last time I wasn’t afraid.

“And what's the fun in that? If you already said that I can do anything with you, why not just do it?” I see Oma for the first time. He’s in his usual white uniform and checkered scarf, with a wild grin in his face. Most importantly, in his hand is my knife.

He puts the other hand in my chin and lean on me for a kiss. I’m too shocked to do anything, so I feel his moist lips on mine, his warm breathing in my face. He smiles softly as he goes back. “Not even a kiss for me? I’m disappointed…”

I see him walking around me until he’s completely out of my sight. “I went for all this trouble, so we could have some fun” His voice sounds like his feelings are hurt, but with a distinctive playful ring on it.

“You know I love you Shuichi.” I see his hands coming from behind my back with the knife “I hate what this game is doing to you” His head is besides mine, cheeks touching each other. His arms embracing me in a hug.

“Kokichi.... I’m... scared...” I admit. It’s the first time I see the little rat so intense, so menacing, something difficult for a five-foot something. Every other time we met in our rooms, I felt that he would never hurt me. This time, something changed.

“But Shuichi, you’re supposed to be. I AM the Ultimate Supreme Leader after all…” His arms change position, the knife right above my belly. I begin to panic, what the hell is going on. I feel the pressure of the knife on my belly and…

He cuts off the lowest button of my uniform. All the tension that was building on my body without me knowing goes away all at once. Oma must have noticed it, because I hear a giggle as he continues to take out the buttons one by one. “Kokichi…” I begin to speak, choosing every word. “If I ask you to stop, will you…?”

“Of course! I love you!” I hear the cheer is his voice again. The one that I’m used to know. He continues to cut the buttons until there is only one left, just under my throat. “Would I lie?” And he giggles as he cuts out the last one, missing my skin for less than an inch.

My body shivers. I try to smile, but I’m only able to smirk. “Okay… Just get it on with it” I can’t help to begin to get a little excited. If there is one thing that Oma excels, is in teasing. Being tied to a chair with my jacket wide open doesn’t help.

“Somebody is in a hurry?” He comes to my side and passes his leg above me sitting in my lap. I feel him rubbing his but on my crotch. For the first time in the night I begin to relax. I let out a sight of both relieve and pleasure, and give Oma a real kiss…

“Is this just another prank?” I say as our lips part. My brain still trying to process everything while getting each time more aroused. Oma may have gotten too far, but right now, I couldn’t think straight. My hungry eyes are meet with amusement.

“Shuichi, you know me all to well...” With a last turn, he stands up again and gets the knife. He kneels before me and put the knife on the fly of my pants. I feel the slight pressure on my boner, that continues to grow. His smile widens.

“I didn't go through all this work for nothing” I put the knife in position, ready to take out the button. “And here is my reward”. I feel the pain in my tight before I understand what just happened. There is a cut on one side of my pants, and Oma looks delighted with himself.

He pulls my trousers as low as the ropes allow and stares at the cut on my leg. “What the fuck Oma!!!” I look down. There is a shallow slash on one of my legs. But just deep enough to start dripping blood.

Before even acknowledging me, Kokichi goes down and licks the pink that is spilling from my skin. His tongue renews the pain and I let out a grunt. His face is frozen in an innocent smile, the blood staining his lips and chin.

“Oh… I’m sorry Shuichi.” He chuckles. “I’ll try to be more careful next time. But this looks wrong…” He puts his finger on his lips, thinking. Even after all of this, I feel my dick pushing through my underwear.

I close my eyes trying to think if it’s worth it when I feel the knife tearing a pink line on the other leg. “Better, don’t you think?” I see his eyes lingering on my crotch for a moment before he continues. “Don’t try to deny it, I see that you’re enjoying it. And the fun is just beginning…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was just build up. And i know the tags spoil what comes next. But don't worry, the next chapter comes out as possible.


End file.
